


Blaster

by Applepye



Series: Transformers G1 Spark Bond [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: This is Blaster's story within my Transformers AU, Spark Bond.





	Blaster

Communicators were usually suited for one job. Communication. 

Blaster was one of the lucky few and had been assigned to handled public news, keeping the people of Cybertron up to date on the latest. He was told that people enjoyed listening to the sound of his voice and that most believed him to be trustworthy. Though he wasn’t an elite, he led a pampered life due to his stardom. In a way he was an entertainer while serving the important function of relaying information. 

His bonded was a musician named Treble who worked in a studio with his brother Bass. A good deal of their songs were some of the most popular. 

It was a good life. 

When Blaster discovered that he was carrying twin sparklings, he decided to follow the law and went to see a medic. Carrying a sparkling was dangerous. He had reported stories more times than he would like to count about Cybertronians deciding to carry their sparklings and dying as a result of the developing pod pulling resources from critical systems. He had no desire to become a statistic. No matter how much he was filled with the need to keep them, he knew he had to have them removed. 

Time was important and the longer he waited the harder it would be for him to go through with the removal. “They will be safe,” he kept mumbling to himself as he waited to be seen by a doctor. 

“Vector Sigma will see to it that they get everything they need to be healthy and strong,” Treble assured him. “They will be taught and trained to be the best whatever they end up being.”

The room they were in had smiling pictures of him with text, reminding others to have sparklings removed for their own safety. There were data pads on a nearby table with information about the process. It was said to hurt. It was a good thing that Treble was able to be there with him. 

Closing his optics, he tried to silence the voice in his head that was telling him to keep them. “This is for the best.”

Pharma entered the room, a wide smile spreading across his face as he looked at Blaster. “It’s so good to see you. I want you to know that you are doing the right thing.”

“That’s what I keep telling myself,” Blaster replied, forcing a chuckle. 

“I know it can be hard,” Pharma said, sitting in front of Blaster. “But it really is for the best. Turn around and let me have a look at them.” Due to the compartment in Communicators’ chest, their sparks could only be accessed from the back. 

“They look healthy,” Pharma said after scanning the sparklings. He got to his feet to enter some information on a data pad. “Make sure you eat plenty of raw minerals.”

Turning around, Blaster looked up at Pharma. “Aren’t you going to remove them?”

Pharma shook his head. “I see no reason to remove them.”

Blaster looked at one of the PSA pictures on the wall. His own face smiled back at him and he said the words written next to his image. “It’s not safe to carry.”

“It’s not safe for most to carry,” Pharma corrected. “As long as you consume enough minerals, you should have no problem delivering their pods.”

“What about the law,” Treble asked. 

“The law is to do as your doctor instructs you to do,” Pharma stated. “And I’m telling you to carry them.”

“You mean I can keep them?” Blaster asked as a wave of relief washed over him. The words came out as a whisper because asking gave Pharma another chance to change his mind. 

“Absolutely,” Pharma said, flashing another wide smile. “I will be here to help you every step of the way.”

…..

Blaster struggled to deliver the pods and understood how it could be fatal. He was losing energon and it felt like his insides were being ripped from him. Though it was hard, he endured and before he knew it, he had two perfectly formed pods. 

“How can something so small, cause so much pain?” Blaster mumbled to himself as he collected the two pods from the ground. 

After placing them in their incubator, he made his way to his berth to rest and recharge. 

The days that followed were uneventful. His systems recovered after a few cycles of rest and he was back to work. 

Treble and his brother were in the process of writing some new material so they were able to stay and watch over the pods. 

Blaster was at work when the hatchlings emerged from their pods. Treble sent him a private message, telling Blaster that he was going to contact Pharma to get instructions on what to do next. 

While he was saddened that he wasn’t there for the big event, he was eager to see them. Once his shift was over, he rushed home. When he got there, he was met by a squad of Peace Keepers. 

Confused, Blaster tried to make his way to the door but he was stopped by a large Peace Keeper. “Go no further.”

Treble and Bass sat on the ground outside, against the wall. They looked drained as they cradled their heads. 

“I… don’t understand,” Blaster stammered as he began to worry. “Why are you here? Are my sparklings okay. Did someone break into my home?”

“You’ve broken the law,” the Peace Keeper stated. “We’re here for you and the sparklings.”

Blaster shook his head. “Pharma told me that I was allowed to keep them. He said it would be alright.”

“I said no such thing,” Pharma said as he emerged from Blaster’s home. “I got a call from your spark mate, telling me that he had found the hatchlings that you had hidden. I came right away. And it’s a good thing I did. They’re half starved.”

“Treble was with me when I saw you,” Blaster argued. “You told me I could keep them.”

Pharma shook his head. “Carrying sparklings messes with the mind. You must have imagined the whole thing. You never came to see me.”

“Treble,” Blaster called out to his spark mate. “Tell them I’m not lying. You were with me.”

Treble looked up and shook his head. “I didn’t know about the sparklings. How could you lie to me?”

Blaster felt the world drop from him. The next thing he knew, a Peace Keeper was placing restraints over his hands and an inhibitor on the back of his neck to keep him from transforming. He barely caught a glimpse of his hatchlings as they were removed from his home. 

“But you said I could keep them,” he mumbled as he was pulled away. 

…..

Blaster sat alone for several cycles in a holding cell. Pharma had come in to examine him at some point. “You’re lucky to be alive. Carrying two sparklings is a dangerous thing.”

Blaster was too distraught to argue. His mind was numb. He had heard that carriers felt an overwhelming bond to their sparklings. There were no words to explain how true it was. Not having his sparkling left him feeling as if there was a void inside him. 

After several more cycles of being alone, the door to his cell opened. When he looked up, Blaster expected to see a Peace Keeper, but Treble walked into the room. 

Seeing his bonded filled Blaster with pain. “I didn’t lie to you.”

“Let’s go home,” Treble said and extended his hand. His visor and face plate made him hard to read. But Blaster had been with him long enough to know that Treble was not happy. 

They walked through the city streets in silence. Blaster tried to keep his eyes on the road in front of him but every so often he would catch someone looking at him in his peripheral vision. Glancing up, he could see that the billboards that once displayed his image were replaced with new ones. 

When they entered their home, Blaster sank to the ground and sat on the floor. 

Bass was there with a glass of energon in hand. Kneeling down next to Blaster he handed the glass to him before looking up at Treble. “Did you tell him?”

“Not yet,” Treble answered, shaking his head. “I didn’t want to say anything until we got home. I didn’t know if someone would be listening.”

Blaster barely registered what they were saying. He simply stared down at the glass of energon in his hand. When Treble knelt in front of him, Blaster couldn’t bring himself to look up. 

“I believe you,” Treble said. “Please forgive me.”

That caught Blaster’s attention. His head jerked up and he locked optics with his bonded. 

“I don’t remember ever going to see Pharma,” Treble said. “But… I think that’s because my memory has been erased.”

“What makes you believe your memories have been erased?” Blaster asked, his spark feeling as if it was going to burst from his chest. 

“We found several songs that we had written, that we don’t remember writing,” Bass answered. “Treble and I have gotten in the habit of hiding the data pads with completed songs ever since we had a few stolen.”

“They took our memories,” Treble said, his voice trembling with emotion. “They took our memories and made it look like you were crazy so they could take our sparklings.”

“But I went to have them removed in the first place,” Blaster said. “Why tell me to keep them, if they wanted to take them? Why go through all of this?”

Treble shrugged. “I don’t know.”

…..

 

“Humans are on their way,” Ironhide announced, looking up from his console. 

Prime looked at Mirage. “Are you ready?”

They were still in the early stages of negotiations with the humans. Mirage had been assigned to the role of ambassador. He had spent several days learning about their culture. This task was difficult given the fact that the culture of the planet was so diverse. 

“They are bringing us debris from our battle with the Decepticons,” Blaster added. “Even though they are primitive by our standards, they were able to track where everything had fallen within what they call a mile.”

Most of their systems were still damaged from the crash. Meaning that whatever the humans were bringing them, they were unable to track down themselves at the moment. 

Wheeljack stood with Mirage in the entrance of the Ark, looking out at the approaching truck. “I hope it’s a space bridge component.”

Mirage thought for a moment. “I thought you had all of our space bridge components.”

“I do,” Wheeljack replied. “If it is a space bridge component, it means that it belonged to the Decepticons and they no longer have it. It also might be in better shape than the one we have.”

When the truck stopped, the human that they had come to know as ‘Sparkplug’ stepped out. “We believe we found something that belongs to you.”

“I’ll take a look,” Wheeljack offered as he made his way to the back of the truck. When he looked inside, he froze for a moment before backing up and turning on his communicator. “Ratchet. You need to come out here. The human brought us sparkling stasis orbs.”

A few seconds later, Ratchet came running out of the Ark and straight for the truck with a scanner in hand. 

Sparkplug looked up at Mirage. “Sparkling stasis orbs?”

Mirage though for a moment before answering. “You know how you humans can store embryos and implant them later when you are ready to have a child?” 

“That’s how my wife and I had our son,” Sparkplug replied with a nod. “Are you saying those are your version of embryos?”

Mirage nodded. “More or less.”

“Why would you bring those with you?”

Mirage, who had kept his optics on Ratchet during their conversation, finally looked down at their human friend. “Those are not ours. It must have fallen from the Decepticon ship.”

“They’re all Seekers,” Ratchet said as he pulled the box of orbs from the back of the truck. “Twenty-three of them.” He hurried back into the Ark. “One of the orbs is damaged.”

“You can come in, if you like,” Mirage offered. “Thank you for brining them to us even though you did not know what they were.” He hesitated for a moment. “Did your people tamper or experiment on any of them before you brought them here? Is this all of them?”

“I better not stay,” Sparkplug replied with a shake of his head. “I need to go make my report. As far as I know, that is all of them. We may have taken a while to agree to bring them to you but no one touched them. I hope the one that’s damaged isn’t lost because of our indecision.”

“Thank you again,” Mirage said as Sparkplug headed back to his truck.   
“It’s weak,” Ratchet said, as Mirage made his way back into the Ark. Ratchet was holding the damaged orb in one hand and a scanner in the other. He shook his head in frustration. “I don’t have any orbs to put it in and I don’t have time to make one.”

“So, it’s gonna die,” Blaster stated, sorrowfully. He understood why the humans hesitated in bringing them but at the same time, it angered him that it had taken so long. If they had brought them sooner, maybe they would have had the time to save it. 

“There is only way that could possibly save it. Someone volunteers to carry it,” Ratchet said, looking up at Prime. 

“I’ll do it,” Blaster offered before Prime could say anything. “Most of my work is here on the Ark anyway so I can be spared from field duties without us taking too big of a hit.”

Optimus silently mulled it over for a moment, his optics shifting from Blaster to the damaged orb. “Very well,” he relented. “You may carry the sparkling.”

“I don’t know if it has enough strength to survive the transfer,” Ratchet warned. 

“I understand,” Blaster responded. “If there is any chance to save it, I am willing to try.”

They entered the medical bay and Blaster took a seat on a stool with his back to Ratchet. Steading his nerves, he opened his back panel to expose his spark. 

The sensation of the sparkling being released into his spark chamber was nauseating. The hungry sparkling fell into orbit around Blaster’s spark and began to siphon energy. The fluttering sensation of the sparkling was strange but Blaster loved the felling. 

“Stay open for a little while longer,” Ratchet mumbled as he moved in close with tools in hand. “This might get a little uncomfortable for you but bear with me.”

“What are you doing,” Blaster asked, fighting the urge to pull away. 

“I believe I can undo the modifications that were implanted into Seeker CNA,” Ratchet answered. “When I’m done you can have some energon and an extra helping of minerals.”

Focusing his mind, Blaster did his best not to move. If Ratchet could undo the modifications, it would spare the young Seeker from the intense heat cycles that plague Seekers now. Ratchet worked fast and the unpleasantness of having someone messing around in his spark chamber was over quickly. 

“That should do it,” Ratchet said. “You can close up now.”

Blaster tried to stand but stumbled. His mind was spinning from the sudden drain on his resources. Ratchet helped him onto a medical berth and Blaster went off line as soon as he was on his back.


End file.
